Raver's Special
by UnderTheGrave
Summary: Tom drags a reluctant Shizuo to a rave. A night Shizuo expects to dread is completely turned around when he's given some sort of magic 'candy' and runs in to a certain unexpecting informant. Warning: Drugs are bad, mmm'kay?


The building was a boring gray color from the outside. It nestled itself right beside a large parking garage resembling its dull shade. Across the busy street, there was a large, virtual billboard depicting Kasuka singing his latest hit. Over all the busy traffic not far off, the body guard could still hear and feel the bass emitting from the building he and Tom stood in front of.

God damn, wasn't concrete supposed to be sound proof?

He glanced at his employer, obviously hesitant, but the man simply grinned back.

Wow, how

Shizuo hated the whole thing as soon as it all started. The music was loud; when he first entered, it felt like it smacked him right in the face like... like his last girlfriend. Music was _not_ supposed to be that loud! It hurt his ears. It made his head feel like like it would implode in on itself, and he felt the floor trembling under his shiny black boots. He saw the bodies, meshed together in a clusterfuck of dancing and grinding, humping and perhaps even fucking. There were, blinking, shining strobe lights lined across the ceiling, shooting their beams rapidly across the crowd.

Shizuo's eyes gathered as much information as they could bare before he turned.

"No. I hate it. We aren't stay- Tom?" The bodyguard glanced around, anger growing inside of him. "Tom?"

Great. The bastard had wandered off into the crowd and Shizuo had no idea how to get home from Shinjuku on his own. He stormed to the side of the dancefloor, where some flimsy folding chairs were set up. He plopped down, glaring into the mass of sweaty bodies.

What were they even _listening_ to? It was deep and reminded Shizuo of... Transformers. Transformers fucking.

"Hey, man, why the long face?"

Shizuo glanced up just as a well-tanned, big-hipped girl plopped down in the chair next to him, crossing one leg over her other and slumping slightly, a dopey, lopsided grin on her face. Her hand was extended out at him. He glared.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

He noticed two round, yellow tablets in the palm of her extended hand. Upon closer inspection, Shizuo noticed they had smiley face symbols printed on them.

"Take this, buddy. You really need it~"

"Is it... candy?" Shizuo quirked his dyed eyebrow. He felt a bit more anger pile on as he watched her snort and laugh uncontrollably before stopping and wiping a tear from under her eye.

"Sure, man... Candy. Just take it."

Shizuo took them eagerly. He loved sweets, and he really need something to lift his mood. He plopped them in his mouth, rolling them around on his tongue for a bit before his eyes got wide. They tasted bitter. Chemically bitter, like he imagined hairspray would taste like. He nearly spat them out, but he stopped when the girl put her finger to his lips. He glared and swallowed, making a scowl.

Fucking _disgusting_.

"Now," she whispered, dopey grin only growing wider. "Be sure to drink lots of water, 'kay? Gee, you look better already!"

The bitch got up and left. Just left. _Fuck_, Shizuo thought, scowling. _Give me some shitty candy and just leave? Bitch._

The blonde just sat there for about 30 or 45 minutes it seemed, but he wasn't really keeping track. He was watching for Tom, wanting to find him so they could leave, but he was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, Shizuo noticed his stomach churning. He rested his large, rough hand over it and glared down at it.

_Must be the candy from earlier._

_Woah, woah, woah._

An exhilarating rush came over the bodyguard, as if from nowhere, and then it was gone. He blinked and looked around. Then came another. After a minute or two, there were a few more.

The music started to seem a lot more... purely amazing. How did he ever not like it before?

Come to think of it, what was ever so bad about this place?

"What's this song called?" He shouted to a person walking by his chair. He shot up to be at eye level with the man, who quirked his brow. Shizuo didn't notice.

"Uh, they're playing some dubstep right now, I believe. Not sure what this one is called though."

"WHAT?" Shizuo yelled, not even listening to him. How could he? The music sounded like a fucking helicopter blade whirling around his head. He suddenly liked the idea of Megatron and Optimus Prime butt fucking.

"THEY ARE PLAYING- Whatever..." The man strolled off, heading back to the crowd of bodies. Shizuo's eyes trailed after him, and suddenly landed on the strobe lights.

They were so _bright. _He lifted his hand up, trying to touch one, but it spun and blinked away from him. He felt something he had never felt before. All his anger vanished with that single moment, and he felt extremely, undeniably happy. With a sudden burst in confidence, he walked right into the mass of bodies.

He felt some shoves, but they didn't anger him. He heard some remarks, but they fell on deaf ears. In fact, most of the people were rolling as well. He followed the music to its source. Speakers. They shook from the sound coming out of them. Some were mounted on the wall on the stage, behind the DJ. There were a few more placed right in front of it.

Shizuo pressed his body against one.

_Oooh._

Shizuo's body shuddered against the speakers and they quivered back against him. He threw his head back, letting the deafening music immerse his whole body and mind, and ground his hips against the speaker.

_If only this speaker had somewhere to put my dick..._

He most likely ground against that speaker for a good hour and a half.

Suddenly, the music faded away, and Shizuo's eyes snapped open. When had they closed?

Time seemed to slow down as the next song started. The song's beginning wasn't enough to cause the speaker to vibrate pleasurably like the song before. He pulled away from it and turned around, noticing a crowd forming around something in the middle of the dance floor.

He walked over, a pleasured bounce in his usually sluggish step. He could tell the bass was about to drop in the song. Isn't that what the people called it? Dropping the bass? Whatever. He pushed past a couple of people in the circle and studied the sight before him.

Just then, the bass _did_, as they say, drop. Izaya was in front of him, doing wonderful things with glowsticks. Glowsticking. He spun them around with ease, leaving paths in their wake as they spun, creating circles and shapes. He did all of this in sync with the song blasting throughout the room. The glowsticks seemed to be communicating with one another in the dance, like dragons would as they flew in the sky.

Shizuo's ego was softened and his inhibitions were loosened. His one goal?

Do to Izaya what he wanted to do to that speaker.

He stormed past the circle and right up to the dancing Izaya, causing the informant to spot him, mess up in his act, and completely entangle his arms to his body with the strings of his glowsticks.

The bass faded, going back into the musical number, but Shizuo knew it wasn't over. He grinned crookedly at Izaya, and then he felt it. A special connection with the man, and Izaya saw it in his eyes.

Shizuo reached out a hand to him, but Izaya simply smirked.

"My, Shizu-chan is rolling? I never figured you-"

Shizuo stepped closer. Izaya took one step back. An instinct. He stopped, however, to look at the man in front of him. He was the definition of lust. Not violence. _Lust._

Frozen with awe, Izaya didn't notice that Shizuo was closing in on him. The bodyguard's arms reached around, hands grabbing Izaya's behind and squeezing, emitting a yelp of surprise from the informant.

_Damn, that sound is even better than the music. _Shizuo licked his lips, staring into Izaya's crimson eyes. They were gorgeous.

Shizuo had hit his peak. The bass dropped again. Fucking bass made all the good things happen, is seemed.

Lips meshed into Izaya's parted ones, causing the raven to emit a shocked and disgusted "mmmph!"

Shizuo didn't stop. Izaya squirmed, wanting to bring his arms up to push him away, but he was trapped in the strings. He felt hands rubbing, squeezing, and toying with his pert, tight ass. He tried to pull forward, away from the touch, but his front only met Shizuo's hips grinding against him.

Izaya's ass was like it was sculpted by Jesus H. Christ.

Most of the people in the crowd were still watching, dopey grins of their own on their faces as they watched the make-out session between the two feared men.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya gasped as soon as Shizuo parted to let him breathe, hands still groping him. "All these people here are watching! Idiot."

Shizuo honestly would have taken him on the floor if he had not been reminded. The song had changed long ago. How long had he been kissing Izaya for? The smaller man looked purple...

Hands still planted firmly of the informants ass, Shizuo steered them out of the crowd, Izaya continuing to wriggle and squirm. He stumbled with Izaya to the mens' bathroom and into the large handicapped stall at the end, locking it behind him and laying his prize out on the floor.

"Protozoan! This floor is filthy!"

The information broker writhed like a worm on the tiles, clearly frustrated and annoyed by his enemy's_ different_ behavior. Shizuo's cock nudged at its restraints angrily, begging to be let loose. Its servant obliged, peeling down his zipper and fishing out his erection that was already dripping some precum. Izaya stopped his struggling to stare, gaping at the man standing over him.

"Shizu-chan, the hell? You're high! You don't really want to!"

"I've never wanted something this much~"

The bodyguard lowered himself down, squatting over the squirming cause of his throbbing arousal, who simply stared back frantically as the man unbuttoned his bartender vest and then his shirt, tossing them away.

He wouldn't admit it, but Izaya felt his dick twitch at the sight of Shizuo's toned chest and chiseled abs.

The informant wanted desperately to reach out to Shizuo's weeping wood and caress the rosy pink tip. A rush of excitement caused Izaya to harden more. He couldn't deny that he wanted it badly.

The grinning cock in front of him was already slicked with watery, slippery precum.

_Oh god_, thought Izaya. _I'm hard._

Shizuo seemed to have sensed this and tore his pants right open, revealing the informant's pride and joy.

Slightly above average. Roughly six, _maybe_ six and a half inches, but it was puny compared to the blonde's. Shizuo couldn't have cared less. His hand snatched it greedily, causing Izaya to yelp and then moan.

Music to the bodyguard's ears.

He pumped the dick rapidly, Izaya bucking his hips up to meet the hand. "Ahn... Nnn... Shizu... Please unbind m-me."

Surprisingly, the man obliged, ripping away the glowsticks with ease. Izaya pounced onto his lap, arms wrapping around Shizuo's neck. Two hands instantly shot to the bare ass cheeks and squeezed firmly. The smaller body arched into the other, arousal rubbing against that deliciously toned stomach.

"Suck."

Izaya's eyes blinked open. When they had closed, exactly, he did not know. Two fingers were in front of his face. His heart jumped at the realization, but he took them in anyway, sucking and sliding spit onto them with his tongue.

Shizuo's heart was hammering in his chest. His cock felt like it was engulfed in flames and needed to be extinguished, and he liked it. Izaya's tongue grazing his long digits made him want to fuck him senseless right then.

He pulled his fingers from the hot, wet mouth and quickly brought them back down to the tight ass. He placed one over Izaya's twitching back door and rubbed experimentally, feeling the smaller man squirm in anticipation.

"Neeervous?~" The bodyguard uttered, swiping his tongue over the shell of Izaya's ear. He got a pitiful moan as a reply, then slipped the lubed digit into the clenching tunnel.

_Oooooh..._ The raven shuddered, lowering himself down onto the finger to urge it in deeper.

Shizuo could barely take it. He shoved in the second and scissored them, hastily preparing the cavern for his increasingly impatient dick. Izaya yelped, pulling away slightly until the fingers curled into his prostate. His legs turned to jello and he fell back into the fingers.

Shizuo pulled his digits from the unbearable heat and gripped his soon-to-be lover's hips, guiding him over his cock and lowering him. Izaya spread his legs as wide as possible to allow for a smoother entrance, moaning softly as more and more of the never-ending length slid inside.

Shizuo was inside the clenching hole to his balls. He had honestly never felt so alive. The music from the other room faded back into his ears, and he felt undeniably happy. Happy to be with Izaya. He loved everything. He loved Izaya.

He lifted the body off his cock and then slammed it back down, picking up thrusts that went along with the fast-paced song coming from beyond the bathroom door.

Izaya let out a scream of ecstasy and threw his head back. His hands went to Shizuo's shoulders, desperately clinging onto them. "Ohhh god, oh fuck! Oh...!"

Shizuo came, causing Izaya to gasp at the feel of cum filling his insides. But Shizuo kept on going, bits of his seed gushing out from the rims with each thrust inside.

Then Izaya came, letting out another loud moan. His semen spurted all over the bodyguard's stomach and his body jerked. His walls clenched around the rapidly moving, buried erection. His toes curled from the blinding white pleasure that overcame him.

When he came to his senses, he was still being fucked at the same amazingly fast pace. His member grew hard once more.

Shizuo stood up, still holding Izaya up by his ass. He stumbled to to wall while still thrusting in and out of the abused hole and pinned the man against it.

He snapped his hips back into Izaya with a particularly hard thrust, forcing another scream of pleasure from those gorgeous pink lips... Those lips were surely the most delicious looking things Shizuo had ever seen.

He devoured them with his with a sudden tenderness, causing Izaya to jump in surprise at the loving gesture.

Slowly, though, the raven combed his fingers into the man's blonde locks and returned the kiss with equal force.

Shizuo pulled away to moan loudly, breath caressing Izaya's flushed, sweat drizzled cheeks.

The pair spent the next two hours doing the exact same thing in the bathroom stall. Eventually Shizuo noticed Izaya's exhaustion through the haze of pleasure. The raven was lying on the dirty tiles, staring up at the ceiling with his mouth hanging open and droll dribbling out the sides. His naked body was completely limp. Shizuo was leaning on the wall, grinning like a dope.

"You're soooo beautiful," he cooed to the poor informant that couldn't even move or talk.

Shizuo lazily stumbled over and dressed the informant, which took a while to accomplish, considering how soft the fabrics of his clothing felt. Shizuo couldn't help but snuggle his face into each article of clothing for five minutes each. Finally, he stood with a dressed Izaya in his arms and burst through the stall door.

"Shizuo..." Izaya uttered weakly. "Get... out of this place."

Izaya didn't even have to tell him. Shizuo was already stepping out the door. He didn't care where Tom was. Hell, he had left ages ago. Shizuo would have the pleasure of finding those 15 missed calls later.

In the morning, Shizuo stirred and woke up in an unfamiliar bed. He sat up, remembering last nights events. He scowled a bit and felt the bed dip beside him as Izaya sat down on it. "Feeling like yourself again?"

Shizuo grunted and noticed how dry his mouth was. His tongue felt like a wad of brown, lifeless paper. The informant held out a glass and water and the bodyguard snatched it.

"You're lucky you have your strength. You hardly drank anything last night while rolling..." Izaya was smirking. Shizuo remembered how beautiful that smirk had been last night.

"Drop the act, flea. I know your ass feels like ground zero."

Izaya's smirk faltered a little. It was true. He couldn't even sit on his feather bed without wincing. "Do you regret what you did, Shizu-chan?"

The ex-bartender met the hard, crimson stare. "No."

The informant was caught off guard. "Oh."

Shizuo sneered. Maybe Tom was right. Thank god for ecstasy and Rusko.


End file.
